


Love’s Assistant

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is the one teenager at school that no one wants to mess with; he's intimidating and has an acid tongue. He doesn't do anything unless it's for his own benefit. When Loki goes out of his way to get Rhodey out of trouble, Rhodey knows he's under the other teen's thumb. He just doesn't know what Loki would want in return.





	Love’s Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a much shorter oneshot. It was only going to have the first part and nothing more, but I had so many plot notes and it didn't feel complete, so I left it a few weeks and ta-dah! It got more prose. ~~And it's only taken me a couple of months to post it, heh.~~
> 
> I hope you all like!

When everything went wrong, it was because Rhodey was in the wrong place at the wrong time and about to get caught there. He knew without a doubt that he was screwed. He hadn't done anything, but it didn't matter. Rhodey knew he was about to be expelled; that his scholarship, his place in the air force, his chance at _MIT_ , it was all going to be lost in a heartbeat. 

And it would have been, if someone hadn’t stepped in and helped him. He would have lost _everything_ if it wasn’t for Loki Laufeyson.

Loki; the genius, trickster, loner, _terror_ of their high school. Loki walked around putting more fear into the students than Vice Principal Hill and Principal Fury combined. He also never did _anything_ unless he could get something out of it. 

And now Rhodey was in his pocket, and he had no idea what the other teen would want from him.

Rhodey knew that whatever it was, he’d have to take it and shoulder the debt. Loki had helped him out when he didn’t need to and it meant that, one way or another, Rhodey had to try and pay him back. 

So when Loki had asked to meet him, alone, behind one of the school buildings that was being renovated, Rhodey had complied. It was arranged for the middle of lunch when no one would be around and it made Rhodey more uncomfortable than he wanted to admit.

His best friend was in the middle of a project and wouldn’t notice Rhodey’s absence; saving Rhodey from being pestered with questions until he eventually gave in, explained, and had Tony demand to join him. Rhodey loved his best friend, but he wasn’t dragging Tony into the middle of this. It was his problem, his mess and his near-expulsion. He didn’t want Tony worried about him.

When Rhodey eventually reached the requested building at the arranged time, he found Loki leaning back against the metal construction fence and picking at his chipped black nail polish. The moment the other boy saw Rhodey, he straightened and locked green, black eyeliner rimmed eyes on him. 

Rhodey stopped directly in front of the other teen, standing tall, firm and unflinching. He tilted his chin and didn’t bother with pleasantries. “We both know you helped me for a reason. What do you want from me, Loki?”

Rhodey didn’t know what he anticipated his words to prompt; a sly smirk? A cold stare? A dark laugh? but it was the most unexpected thing to see the normally unruffled Loki become suddenly... _awkward_. His eyes darted away from Rhodey and he started to pick at his nail polish again. He tried to present it as a bored gesture, but it wasn’t right, this time he looked almost... nervous?

“You’re friends with Tony Stark,” he remarked, his voice sounding far too casual.

“What about Tony?” Rhodey asked, instantly suspicious and defensive over his friend.

Loki glanced at him and whatever facade he’d been trying to hold, it suddenly cracked and instead of the teenager who always carried a switchblade, the boy who people feared being on the wrong side of and feeling his wrath - in his place, stood a tongue-tied guy who was very faintly blushing as he mumbled his request, “I want you to help me with him.”

It took a moment for Rhodey to understand the other boy’s meaning, and when he did, he just blinked, completely shocked. Loki had a crush on Tony? So much so that he was asking _Rhodey_ for help? It was absolutely mindboggling. 

It was even more confusing when Rhodey’s stunned silence didn’t gain the threats of bodily harm and demands to ‘ _not tell anyone_ ’ that Rhodey would have expected from someone like Loki. Instead, the other boy just crossed his arms over his chest and shuffled his feet uncomfortably, glaring at the ground and gritting his teeth. He was... he was trying to be _patient_.

 _Wow_ , Rhodey thought. _He’s got it so bad._

It made Rhodey’s brow furrow in thought as he considered things. 

He knew that Tony had always found Loki’s pranks hilarious. He’d never been terrified or bothered by the other teen’s gruff attitude or the rumours that surrounded him. He openly debated with Loki in class and had even worked on a few projects with him. Tony liked Loki, even if Rhodey had never heard anything to imply _interest_ in him. 

But, maybe there was a chance. Tony had already told Rhodey he liked guys as much as girls. Who was to say he couldn’t like Loki? 

And Rhodey did owe the other teen a huge favour; this was just one of the _easier_ things that Loki could have asked him for.

“Okay,” Rhodey said after long minutes of consideration, making Loki jerk his eyes up to Rhodey; they were wide and hopeful. They made him look like anyone else who’d ever had a crush. It made Rhodey feel a wave of compassion and he gave Loki a small smile. “I can help you with Tony.”

The heavy, relieved breath Loki let out and the slump to his shoulders made Rhodey want to reach out and pat the guy’s back, tell him, ‘ _relax, it’s okay_ ’. But, well, it was still _Loki_ and while the guy in front of him might not be terrifying or intimidating right now, Rhodey still didn’t know how true those rumours were about him stabbing someone who touched him.

It was better to stick to the topic at hand, the topic that seemed to _mellow_ Loki. “Well, he already likes you, so that’s good-”

Rhodey was cut off before he could continue when Loki asked with hopeful eyes and an eager smile. “Tony... Tony does?”

The look on his face made Rhodey's smile turn softer. _He's got it sooo bad._ “Yeah, he does.”

Loki ducked his head, a deeply pleased, _besotted_ smile forming on his face. Rhodey had to try really hard to remember that this guy was meant to be scary. He just looked so shy and completely head over heels for Tony. He was so hooked that he was willing to ask for help as his favour owed. He was also dropping all his masks on the hope of inspiring trust and to prove he was genuine about wanting Tony.

Rhodey knew that Tony had precious few people in his life that actually gave a damn about him and he could always use more. If Tony really could like Loki romantically, then Rhodey had a feeling that Tony would gain one more guardian to keep him from getting into trouble. He’d also have someone who looked at him like he hung the stars.

It wasn’t going to be easy, not when Tony could be incredibly oblivious and obtuse but considering the lengths Loki had already gone to try and get some assistance, Rhodey didn’t think Loki would be turned off by a bit of hard work.

* * *

To start with, Rhodey talked to Loki. A lot. 

They had secret meetings and discussions about why Loki liked Tony and what Loki did in his spare time when he wasn’t terrorising students. It turned out; Loki had a lot in common with Tony.

It was why, three days after learning that Loki liked Tony, Rhodey finally felt confident enough to encourage Loki into his first move.

“Okay, Tony is wearing his ‘Game of Thrones’ t-shirt,” Rhodey told Loki, eyeing where his friend was sitting in an empty classroom reading - completely oblivious to the two of them watching him from the school corridor. “Go up and insult the show.”

“ _What?_ ” Loki hissed, startling back and glaring at him, distrust and frustration on every line of his face.

Rhodey waved it off. “It’s fine; he hates it too. He only likes the shirt because of the whole ‘Stark family throne’ thing.”

The response made Loki’s frown become more pensive. He also chewed nervously on his bottom lip, looking between Tony and Rhodey uncertainly, but in the end, he just let out a loud, uneasy breath before walking into the room and projecting more confidence than he probably felt.

It kind of amused Rhodey in an odd way; Loki was actually stupidly similar to Tony when you got to know him. Not that Rhodey would claim to _knowing_ Loki, but the other boy had come by his house twice as they planned how to get him and Tony together. He was incredibly polite and sweet to Rhodey’s mother and was surprisingly amusing and nice when you got past the layers of insults and attitude. He was just another teen and he was so smitten on Tony that it was amazing that no one had ever noticed; then again, Loki did his best to make sure no one saw or heard anything but the rumours and the viciousness - no one, that was, but Tony. 

Rhodey just had to hope that Tony could now take it one step further and learn to see Loki as more than just a funny guy, but rather an _attractive_ guy that he could date.

It was the plan, at least.

And as he peered into the classroom, Rhodey got his first sight of Loki and Tony interacting. He wasn’t able to hear them clearly, but he could see the way Loki drawled his remark, how Tony snapped his head up; somewhere between confused, insulted and amused. Rhodey _also_ was quick to see the latter win out as he started to banter back with Loki, a grin catching at his mouth.

It made Rhodey smile and quietly draw away from the room before Tony could see him. The goal was to help Loki and Tony get time alone and give them a chance to get to know one another before Loki asked Tony out. Rhodey knew he’d only distract Tony if the shorter boy noticed him. It meant staying out of the way and working from the shadows.

It wasn’t a terrible place for Rhodey to be, not if it got Tony a boyfriend he liked and who adored him in return.

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn’t go as quickly as they’d hoped.

Rhodey kept encouraging Loki to talk to Tony at the right moments with a few tips on how to strike up a conversation, but that was as far as it went. Tony liked Loki, he even told Rhodey with fond, amused recountings of how ' _funny and awesome_ ' Loki was and how Rhodey would ‘ _like him if he gave the guy a chance_ ’. 

It allowed Rhodey to casually suggest that Tony invite Loki to their table for lunch. Tony did and was pleasantly surprised when Loki said yes. It meant that Loki sat with them most days, almost but not quite touching Tony and looking at him with longing eyes every time Tony turned away.

But when that was the only thing that had happened after _weeks_ of trying to build a relationship between the two teens; Loki was frustrated, bitter and unhappy.

They had met at their usual place behind the school buildings, only this time Rhodey was leaning against the fence while Loki paced and grumbled under his breath. 

Rhodey had listened silently for the first five minutes before he cut through Loki’s complaints about wanting _more_ than friendship and _more_ than sitting down to lunch a couple of days a week to suggest to the other teen, “Novel idea, Loki. How about you _ask to do something with him?_ ” Loki reared back; looking like Rhodey had slapped him. Rhodey just rolled his eyes. “He likes you, but he’s been the one asking you to come to lunch. Why don’t you invite him sometime?”

Loki shifted on his feet, his uncertainty obvious. “But I don’t use the cafeteria.”

“So?” Rhodey questioned. “Ask him to hang out with you wherever you normally eat and watch youtubes on your phone or something.”

Loki wouldn’t look at him, instead he quietly protested; “He likes to sit with you.”

“I can be busy, or sick. I’ll come up with an excuse, but it won’t take much convincing. He likes spending time with you.”

Loki sighed loudly, yet despite his frustration his cheeks were slightly pink. “I want him to like me _more_.”

“That doesn’t happen in a day, especially not with Tony,” Rhodey replied simply. “He’s been hurt before, so it takes a while.”

When Loki’s gaze found his, his green eyes were ablaze with fury and a protective instinct that meant someone was probably going to get punched if Loki could just get his hands on them. “If I _ever_ meet the people who would _dare_ hurt him-”

“I know,” Rhodey agreed quietly, sharing a look of understanding with the other teen. “But right now, you’ve just got to stick it out and get more time alone with him. Let him see what he’s missing when he’s not around you. Let him see why you’d be a good option to date.”

Loki went back to pacing, but unlike the frustration of before, it was a more nervous gesture as he chewed so much on his lower lip it was a wonder it wasn’t bleeding. “How do I even know if he’ll like me?” Loki asked; his voice small and vulnerable. “He likes guys but... god, he could have his _pick_.” Loki’s hand came up to run through his hair and tug on the strands. “For fucks sake, why did I ever think this was a good idea?”

Rhodey knew Loki wasn’t fond of being touched by anyone but Tony or his mother which was a shame, because the urge to pat Loki on the back was becoming a fairly consistent and overpowering one. He was almost as bad as Tony at beating himself up.

“He’s worth a shot and you know it,” Rhodey told him calmly, making the other teen glance at him. “Tony’s special, and as I’ve told you from the start, you’ve got a good chance. You intrigue him and nothing’s more likely to win Tony’s attention than that.”

Loki’s fingers came out of his hair which was a good sign. Rhodey was getting pretty good at working out the subtleties of Loki’s moods, especially when it came to talking him down from the worried ball he was winding himself into about Tony. Rhodey could already foresee years of mediating between the two of them whenever they had a fight. 

He would honestly doubt his conviction to the whole thing if he didn’t watch them closely when they were together. Loki was completely infatuated, that was a foregone conclusion, but Tony was more receptive than he looked. He turned towards Loki and lent into his space, he was quick to laugh and smile around the other teen. He brightened when Loki was around and touched him easily and affectionately. Tony might just think he had another friend, but Rhodey could see more there, Tony just needed to _realise_ it.

And if Loki didn’t get off his ass and ask Tony out, Rhodey was going to have to take on a bigger role than just being the source of advice.

* * *

In the end, it sort of happened by accident.

Rhodey had arranged for Loki to come over to Rhodey’s house for a brainstorm on Saturday morning only Tony decided to show up as well. 

Or rather, he showed up wanting to hang out with his friend and instead of messaging Loki to cancel or warn him, Rhodey just let the other teen arrive at the arranged time fifteen minutes later. Rhodey’s mother had led him into the living room and Loki had been half way through thanking her when he’d seen Tony and his eyes had flown wide.

Tony had been just as surprised but he’d brightened instantly. “Rhodey didn’t say he invited you, but this is awesome!” 

He’d then frantically gestured for Loki to join them on the couch and pick up a game controller too. Loki had looked anxious and hesitant, but hadn’t complained about being squeezed on the couch flush against Tony on one side and the arm of the couch on the other. 

Rhodey had caught his mother’s amused and knowing expression as she looked at Loki. He was giving a cutting reply to something Tony said only to smile shyly when Tony knocked their shoulders together. It was no wonder she took to calling Rhodey out of the room, claiming to need his assistance in the kitchen but really whispering with him about the two boys and attempting to help Rhodey get them together.

Unfortunately, it _still_ wasn’t working.

Loki had pulled Rhodey aside when Tony had gone to the bathroom to hiss and threaten him for the ambush but Rhodey had shrugged and blamed Tony’s unpredictable nature for just showing up. He’d also said _Loki_ could leave if he didn’t want to be there, which had quickly shut the scowling boy up.

The rest of the morning had continued much the same until Rhodey’s mother had shooed them outside and away from the TV. Telling them they needed some sun and fresh air and could come back in once they’d eaten. Loki and Tony had been confused but Rhodey had seen the twinkle in her eye and hadn’t been surprised to find she’d set up a picnic blanket with cans of soda and plastic wrap covered plates of sandwiches. Tony had let out an enthusiastic cheer and called back his gratitude.

Loki had blushed softly when Tony grabbed his wrist to pull him along. They both seemed oblivious to his mother’s meddling as they sat down together. Tony was quick to tell Loki about how good a cook Rhodey’s mother was and how her sandwiches were the _best_. He was handing Loki a sandwich and a soda, their fingers brushing - and Rhodey made a quick excuse about going to the bathroom and ducked back into the house.

He didn’t go far, choosing to peer out the door and watch the two teenagers.

They didn’t even seem to have noticed Rhodey had left. Loki looked nervous, his body language tense and unsure as he stared between the sandwich in his hand and Tony. The brunet was talking and smiling widely, looking at Loki with bright eyes and happy features.

It was kind of inevitable really.

Loki was so utterly gone on Tony, so desperately infatuated that it took one charming smile as Tony turned to look at Loki, obviously waiting for a response to whatever he had said - it took one split-second decision before Loki was leaning forward and kissing Tony.

Rhodey sucked in a breath, still a little stunned it had _finally_ happened, but Loki was jerking back a moment later; his eyes horrified, his sandwich dropped onto his pants and smearing food as he frantically tried to apologise, his hands raising as if expecting attack, his face crestfallen as if certain he'd wrecked all his chances.

But Tony: stupid, oblivious _idiot_ that he normally was had finally caught on; Rhodey could see surprise make way for understanding before one of his hands was capturing Loki’s wrist and he was leaning forward and kissing Loki.

Rhodey saw Loki’s entire body stiffen before relaxing so suddenly as he kissed Tony back with enthusiasm. Rhodey decided that was the moment to turn the hell away and not watch _that_ anymore. He made his way into the kitchen and found his mother washing dishes and smiling widely. She looked over her shoulder at Rhodey, her eyes bright with soft amusement. Rhodey could see Loki and Tony from the kitchen window and knew his mother had witnessed their get together as well.

“I’m glad to see those darling boys so happy,” his mother told him. “I’ll bake something to celebrate.”

Rhodey grinned. “Can you make heart shaped cookies?”

She chuckled gently, likely knowing the teasing Rhodey had planned but not dissuading him in the slightest. “I can try.”

Rhodey’s smile widened and he glanced out the window, grateful to find Loki and Tony were no longer kissing but were holding hands and talking. It seemed as safe as it was going to get.

He made his way back outside, seeing the shyly delighted smiles on both teenagers' faces. They were completely oblivious to everything that wasn’t each other. _They’re going to be the sappiest two idiots at the school_ , Rhodey thought, unable to feel anything but amusement at the idea.

“Well, it’s about damn time,” Rhodey called to announce himself, making both teens jerk their attention to him. He was smiling even as he complained, “Took you idiots long enough.”

Tony looked surprised before he laughed. He grumbled without any heat, “Shut up, platypus.”

He shuffled closer to Loki directly afterwards; wrapping an arm around his waist and purposefully snuggling into his side. Loki just looked down at Tony with awe and so much delight that Rhodey couldn’t help but grin and feel happiness for them.

Loki did tear his gaze away to look up at Rhodey, his expression filled with relief, gratitude, joy, lingering disbelief and something surprisingly open and... friendly. 

_Oh_ , Rhodey thought with surprised pleasure, a part of him not having expected it. _We're actually friends._

It made Rhodey feel good. He'd liked Loki for a while, and apparently, the other teen liked him too. He cheerfully walked over and plopped down on the blanket opposite his _friends_ , grabbing a can of soda and opening it loudly.

“I hope you know,” he informed them, “I will be teasing you mercilessly when you become Homecoming King and King.”

Loki flushed and flipped him off. Tony pouted and pointed at him. “That would not only be _rude_ but incredibly cruel of you. We will be handsome and awesome and you should be proud.”

Rhodey just smirked and looked at them; happy, relaxed and finally together. He cheerfully answered, “Nah. I'm here to make your life a misery. What else would friends be for?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for goth/punk teen Loki and this whole pining scenario was too cute to resist! I hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
